L'Akatsuki recrute
by ametsulovesitachi
Summary: Madara Uchiwa recherche le pouvoir absolu... afin de se l'approprier il vous embarque dans son organisation... l'Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

_**L'Akatsuki recrute**_

_Le chasseur apprivoisé par sa proie…_

**Chapitre I**

La mission de Païn

-Païn, tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait quémander?

-Effectivement, Maître Madara, fit le roux en inclinant la tête en une sorte de salue respectueux envers son supérieur. Si cela n'est pas trop déplacé, j'aimerais bien en savoir la raison.

-Bien sûr, Païn, j'y viens, j'y viens. Mais avant, assieds toi, dit-il jovialement en lui désignant un fauteuil.

Le « dirigeant » de l'Akatsuki s'exécuta, non sans se demander pourquoi son maître l'avait fait revenir de mission plus tôt que prévu.

-J'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier et celle-ci sera bien plus importante que celles que tu as accompli pour moi jusqu'à présent. Sois attentif et promets-moi de respecter chacune des closes de cette mission, même si cela implique de trahir quelques personnes.

-Maître Madara, je vous promets de mener cette mission à bien et ce, au prix de ma vie.

-Très bien, c'est ce que j'espérais entendre… comme tu le sais, plus notre organisation contera de membre, plus notre objectif sera réaliste.

-C'est logique, oui, acquiesça le roux d'une voix laissant transparaître son impatience.

Le fondateur du clan Uchiwa sourit en notant la hâte de son homme de confiance.

-J'ai eu vent d'une histoire assez spéciale. Vois-tu, cette jeune fille du village de Suna a été caché de la civilisation par ses parents jusqu'à tout récemment. Ils ont agit ainsi, car leur enfant n'était pas… normale. Tu dois certainement déjà savoir qu'il existe plusieurs forme de chakkra, soit celui de l'air, de la terre, du feu, de l'eau et de l'électricité. Et bien le chakkra de cette adolescente ne se présente pas sous la forme d'un des éléments que je viens de t'énumérer.

Païn se redressa dans son siège, soudainement très attentif.

-Cette fille détient un chakkra que l'on pourrait qualifier de caméléon. Autrement dit, il change de forme selon la volonté de son détenteur. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas le seul à être au courant de ce… _léger détail_. Orochimaru en a aussi entendu parler et d'après mes informateurs, ce serpent se serait rendu à Suna afin de vérifier par lui-même l'authenticité de cette histoire. Suite à l'interrogatoire qu'il fit subir aux parents il était tellement est en colère contre ceux-ci d'avoir cacher un si merveilleux pouvoir qu'il les exécuta tous les deux. À l'heure qu'il est, l'adolescente est en fuite, car lorsqu'elle a appris le meurtre de ses parents, elle a déserté Suna afin de traquer Orochimaru et de le tuer. C'est donc à partir de là que commence ta mission. Tu dois retrouver cette adolescente avant qu'elle ne trouve Orochimaru, sinon ce vieux serpent la reliera contre son gré à sa cause. Ce que l'Akatsuki ne souhaite pour rien au monde. Ce vieux pédophile est le seul vrai obstacle jusqu'à notre but ultime et nous devons tout faire pour l'empêcher de devenir plus puissant. Car s'il devient plus fort que ce qu'il est déjà, nous pourrons dire adieux à nos objectifs.

-Je vois, fit Païn tout en se levant du fauteuil. Je devrai donc trouver cette inconnue et la convaincre de joindre l'Akatsuki. Jusque là ce ne devrait pas être trop difficile et je peux même partir dans les prochaines minutes. Cependant, j'aimerais savoir une dernière chose avant de commencer cette mission, avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver?

Madara se retourna, faisant face à la grande baie vitrée du bureau de Païn et son regard se perdit sur les monts verdoyants du pays du feu, avoisinant Konoha.

-Mon instinct ne m'a jamais tromper et j'ai la certitude que notre future membre de l'Akatsuki se dirige à l'instant même vers le village d'Orochimaru. Il te suffirait donc de l'intercepter sur la route ralliant Suna et Oto. Je compte sur toi pour me la ramener vivante et le mieux serait qu'elle veuille venir de son plein gré.

-Bien, je pars de suite, donc.

-Je te donne une semaine, pas un jour de plus ou de moins.

D'un signe de la tête, Madara le congédia, puis lorsque le _dirigeant_ de l'Akatsuki fut sortit, il remit son masque orangé orné d'une spirale, ne laissant voir que son œil droit. Tout en sortant du bureau, il désactiva son Sharingan, laissant une orifice noire dans son masque.

«S'il réussi, alors nous aurons presque atteint notre but… je veillerai personnellement à son entraînement et elle sera le membre le plus fort de l'Akatsuki… je la garderai comme joker et je le jure devant les dieux…. Orochimaru mourra...»

Madara sortit du bureau sur ces sombres pensées tout en arborant le caractère enthousiaste et naïf de Tobi…

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Le ninja déserteur de Suna

Vous aimiez vos parents et n'étiez aucunement choqué par le fait qu'ils vous aient protégé de la population, car vous savez que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, vous auriez fini en rat de laboratoire. Votre père ainsi que votre mère vous avaient éduqué comme il se doit, ils étaient tous deux professeurs à l'Académie des ninjas de Suna et ils vous avaient fait suivre les mêmes cours que vous auriez suivi en classe. Vous êtes donc cultivé et vos parents vous qualifiaient souvent de petit génie. Vous n'avez donc aucun retard sur les autres jeunes de votre âge et même un peu d'avance. Aussi, lorsque cet étrange personnage avait tué vos parents dans votre salon en vous laissant une note disant où le retrouver afin qu'il vous donne le pouvoir suprême, vous aviez été envahi par une rage profonde, voulant à tout prix retrouver cet infâme personnage afin de venger la mort de vos parents adorés. Vous étiez parti sur un cou de tête, ne pensant pas un instant que vous alliez être considéré comme déserteur. Puisant dans votre rage, vous, vous forcez à continuer, voulant en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire. Vous êtes donc sur le chemin Tosu (O-tosu-na) courant comme jamais vous n'aviez couru avant ce jour. Allumez par la soif de vengeance, vous ne vous arrêtez que pour boire et manger.

Vous étiez parti la veille et ne vous attendez pas à être rattraper avant d'être à Oto. Vous avez donc été surprit de ressentir le chakkra d'un être humain vous suivant à une distance d'environ cinq mètres. Vous accélérez la cadence, espérant le semer, mais malgré vos efforts, vous sentez avec angoisse, la présence se rapprocher dangereusement. Intérieurement, vous maudissez cet inconnu pour avoir retardé vos plans de vengeance, mais décidez tout de même de l'affronter. Ralentissant graduellement le rythme de votre course, vous respirez un bon, de façon à vous détendre, avant de vous retournez afin de faire face à votre poursuivant. Au bout de quelques instants, vous apercevez un étrange personnage drapé d'un long manteau noir orné de nuages rouges. Ses cheveux roux assez courts sont tout ébouriffés et plusieurs bijoux traversent l'arche de son nez ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure et ses oreilles. Son regard quant à lui, vous fit vous sentir toute drôle, comme si de ses yeux, il pouvait lire vos pensées. Après un moment de réflexion, vous identifiez ses étranges pupilles comme étant des Rinnegans. Un sentiment de panique submerge vos pensées… vous aviez entendu parler de ses yeux… du danger qu'ils représentaient… mais vous n'aviez jamais été préparé à les affronter. Rapidement, vous cherchez un moyen de vous enfuir lorsque l'inconnu vous adresse la parole.

-Ne cherche pas à fuir, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Vos yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, il était vrai que vous ne sentiez aucunes intentions hostiles de sa part. Vous décidez alors de l'écouter… enfin pour l'instant.

-Je vais commencer par me présenter, je m'appelle Païn, dit-il en écartant les bras comme pour vous montrer qu'il ne tient aucune arme. Je suis venu afin de t'avertir qu'à ton niveau actuel, seule face à Orochimaru, tu te jetterais dans la gueule du loup. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche à provoquer chez toi, que tu fonces tête baissée, aveuglée par la rage, afin d'essayer de le tuer. De cette manière il pourrait évaluer tes forces et tes faiblesses, ce qui te nuirait considérablement vu tes dessins.

Tout en écoutant ses paroles, vous vous souvenez des enseignements de vos parents… évaluer une situation sous tous ses angles avant d'attaquer… En y repensant, vous vous sentez indigne de vos parents, vous veniez de faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'ils vous avaient appris à faire.

-Cesse de te torturer ainsi, je suis sûr que tes parents seraient fiers de toi. Et je suis justement ici afin de t'éviter un sort encore pire que la mort. Si tu accepte de marcher avec moi, je t'expliquerai les motifs de ma venu.

Vous hésitez longuement…

Puis vous décidez de le suivre, vous n'aviez plus grand chose à y perdre de toutes façons. D'un pas ferme, vous vous dirigez vers ce fameux homme aux Rinnegans. Il vous sourit, puis vous emboîte le pas avant de commencer à vous expliquer ce qu'était l'Akatsuki…

Cette organisation secrète avait pour but de capturer tous les Jinchurikis. Et avec leurs pouvoirs, les membres de cette organisation pourraient enfin mettre un terme… définitif aux agissements d'Orochimaru. Ensuite, ils pourraient désamorcer les guerres et les conflits trop nombreux qui existaient entre les pays. Grâce à eux, le monde connaîtrait enfin la paix et le calme.

De tout son discours, ce n'est pas cette partie que vous retenez… une seule phrase attire votre attention… mettre un terme _définitif _aux agissements d'Orochimaru…

-Voilà donc pourquoi je suis venu, vous dit le dirigeant de cette fameuse organisation, pour te proposer de joindre nos rangs, nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible pour arriver à nos fins. Alors, serais-tu intéressée à t'enrôler dans l'Akatsuki?

Sans vraiment réfléchir, poussée par votre désir de vengeance, vous lui répondez :

-Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de vous aider à tuer cet infâme serpent. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je vengerai mes parents!

-Ta réponse est donc oui?

Votre regard rencontre les Rinnegans du dénommé Païn. Vous ouvrez la bouche pour lui donner votre réponse au moment où une ombre sortie d'on ne sait où tombe derrière votre interlocuteur. Cette même ombre vous donne l'impression d'une menace… mortelle! Votre regard empli d'effroi alerte Païn, mais un peu trop tard. Au moment où vous esquissez un geste pour écarter le dirigeant de l'Akatsuki de la menace, vous distinguez le visage de l'ombre et ce que vous voyez interrompt votre mouvement, vous paralysant…

À suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

Tobi…

Son visage… le seul mot qui vous vient à l'esprit pour le décrire… orange? Celui-ci est percé du côté droit à l'endroit où il y aurait dû avoir un œil et de cet orifice partent plusieurs lignes bombées formant une grande spirale. En regardant plus attentivement cet étrange visage, vous remarquez un œil au milieu de ce trou. Un œil rouge sang où trois pupilles en forme de virgule en entourent une quatrième. À la vue de cette pupille, vous sentez comme une mollesse au niveau des genoux, puis le paysage se met à tourner étrangement autour de vous. Les arbres perdent leurs feuilles qui deviennent des corbeaux s'envolant avant de toucher terre. L'air se fait pesant, Païn semble flou et même flageolant. Vous essayer de garder votre équilibre, mais tout tourbillonne et votre tête vous fait souffrir le martyr.

-Mon nom est Tobi, fit le mystérieux personnage qui étrangement n'oscillait pas comme tout le reste. Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire, je suis plus puissant que toi et ce, de beaucoup. Alors ne fait aucune action que je jugerais comme offensive. Compris?

Vous essayer de lui répondre que vous avez parfaitement compris, mais les mouvements de votre environnement vous donne la nausée. Avec un haut le corps, vous vous affalez sur le sentier de terre et sans pouvoir vous en empêcher, vous rendez tout ce que vous aviez consommé comme dernier repas. Vous vous sentez humiliez. Un sentiment de haine envers ce _Tobi_ naît en vous, car en plus d'être plus fort que vous, il vous humiliait. Ce qu'il avait à dire allait devoir être important, sinon il serait le prochain sur votre liste, tout de suite après cet Orochimaru.

-Hmmm, faites-vous avec une note de mauvaise humeur.

-Bien.

Vous l'entendez murmurer quelques mots inintelligibles puis tout d'un coup, les arbres retrouvent leurs feuilles perdues et le paysage redevient comme avant l'arrivé de l'homme au masque. À votre surprise, vous êtes debout aux côtés de Païn, dans la même position, les bras devant vous, montrant l'intention que vous aviez eue d'écarter le dirigeant de l'Akatsuki. Aussi soudainement que le retour à la normale de votre entourage, une horrible migraine ainsi qu'une irrépressible envie de vomir vous assaillent. Une nouvelle fois, vous dégobillez votre précédent repas, mais cette fois, vous avez la certitude que tout est réel. Du revers de votre main, vous vous essuyez la bouche avant de fixer votre regard haineux sur Tobi.

-C'était un Genjutsu, expliqua-t-il calmement. Je t'y ai plongé au moment où tu as regardé mon Sharingan. C'était une simple mesure de précaution. Désolé, mais j'ai bien vu ta réaction, dès l'instant où je suis arrivé, tu m'as considéré comme un ennemi. Ça me fend le cœur que c'est cette impression que je t'ai faite. Me pardonneras-tu?

Vous restez bouche bée, son humeur avait changé du tout au tout. L'instant d'avant il dégageait une aura meurtrière et l'instant d'après il vous faisait l'impression d'un enfant de trois ans prit en faute. Vous haussez les sourcils.

-Euh, Tobi fait partie de l'Akatsuki comme tu as dû le remarquer, fit Païn en désignant le manteau noir de celui-ci orné de nuages rouges.

-Et ça voudrait dire qu'il faudrait que je travaille avec un… une… euh, faites-vous, hésitante.

-Je m'appelle Tobi, je suis un gentil garçon, très gentil, tu vas voir nous allons devenir amis tous les deux!

Vous le dévisagez avec surprise et consternation sautiller sur un pied puis sur l'autre, tapant des mains.

« Il est bipolaire ou quoi?! » Vous dites-vous en votre for intérieur.

-Bon, Tobi, ça va, fit Païn embarrassé. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici?

-Oh! Chef Païn (vous ressentiez le C majuscule dans sa voix) Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, c'est juste que j'ai eu quelques informations concernant Orochimaru. Selon mes sources, cet espèce de vieux vicieux serait en route en ce moment même afin de retrouver la jeune demoiselle que voici.

-Je vois… répondit Païn d'un air songeur. Merci pour le coup de main, mais je crois que j'ai déjà réussi à convaincre cette jeune fille de joindre notre organisation. Et comme je le lui avais demandé, continua-t-il en se tournant vers vous, est-ce que tu serais intéressée à t'enrôler dans l'Akatsuki?

Il y a quelques instants à peine vous auriez répondu oui sans hésiter, mais suite à votre rencontre avec ce Tobi, vous doutez un peu. Et si cette organisation ne recrutait que des… _bizarroïdes_ dans son genre? Le regard de Païn se fait insistant, puis vous décidez de donner une chance à l'Akatsuki, de toutes façons, qu'est-ce que vous avez à y perdre?

-Je serais heureuse d'adhérer à votre organisation et encore plus lorsque j'aurai pu venger mes parents!

-Hourra! S'exclama Tobi. Une nouvelle recrue! Une nouvelle recrue! On va être copains elle et moi, oui les meilleurs amis du monde!

-_-'

Cette expression fut votre seule réaction…

-Hrmm… fit Païn en se raclant la gorge, et si nous nous mettions en route?

Il désigna la route d'un geste de la main. Vous acquiescez et vous mettez en route vers la direction indiquer et Païn vous emboîte le pas aussitôt. À votre plus grande consternation, vous dévisagez Tobi qui se met à gambader joyeusement autour de vous deux. Vous allez devoir être très patiente avec cet énergumène…

Au bout de quelques heures de marche, vous arrivez en vu d'un mont rocheux assez imposant, au pied duquel pousse une forêt qui s'étend à perte de vue. Plus loin sur la gauche, vous apercevez un village entouré de grandes murales. Vous froncez les sourcils, tentant de vous rappeler les leçons de géographie de vos parents. Vous devançant, Païn vous dit simplement :

- Depuis quelques minutes nous sommes sur les terres du pays du feu, c'est donc le village caché des feuilles.

-Konoha, murmurez-vous.

Vos parents vous avaient souvent parlé de ce village. Ils vous avaient appris à le respecter, car, disaient-ils, ce village avait abrité de nombreux héros et ils vous avaient parlé de l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Vous disant qu'il avait appris tant de chose au Kazekage Gaara, le changeant pour le mieux. Il lui avait appris le véritable sens d'aimer et ce jeune ninja se prénommait Naruto. Vous aviez personnellement rencontré Gaara à sa nomination en tant que Kazekage et vous l'aviez tout de suite apprécié. Lorsque vos parents vous avaient appris que c'était grâce à Naruto qu'il était maintenant le chef du village, vous aviez immédiatement respecté et même admiré ce jeune adolescent. Regardant Konoha, vous éprouvez l'envi d'aller visiter ce village en espérant rencontrer ce Naruto, mais Païn vous tire de vos pensées en vous disant :

-Notre quartier général se trouve sous cette montagne que tu vois devant nous. Afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon, nous allons traverser la forêt par le Sud, cette partie est moins fréquentée.

-Et pourquoi cela? Vous demandez lui.

-Tu le découvriras par toi même, répondit le dirigeant de l'Akatsuki avec un sourire.

Sceptique, vous hésitez à le suivre lorsqu'il vous fait signe de l'accompagner dans un petit sentier sinueux s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Vous n'avez cependant pas vraiment le choix, car Tobi vous tire quasiment sur le petit chemin parsemé de pierres et troué de racines. Vous prenant la main, il se remet encore une fois à gambader. Vous soupirez en asseyant de vous dégager, mais sa poigne reste de fer et vous devez donc demeurer dans cette position assez gênante.

Plus vous vous avancez dans cette forêt, plus elle se fait sombre et plus vous sentez l'angoisse monter. Vous réfléchissez à ce que Païn vous avait dit et vous pensez de plus en plus à une trappe ou une surprise… assez désagréable. Quant à lui, Tobi vous tire inlassablement derrière lui en gambadant joyeusement. Vous êtes d'humeur assez grognonne et le fait que Tobi vous fait trébucher sans arrêt sur les racines glissantes du sentier ne l'améliore en rien.

Vous entendez au loin quelques bruits que vous ne parvenez pas à identifier. Mais ce qui vous frappe le plus, est le fait qu'aucun oiseau ne chante et que vous ne ressentez aucune présence animale. Vous devenez de plus en plus inquiète.

-Ce ne sera plus très long, chuchota Païn en se retournant vers vous, ralentissant Tobi à votre soulagement. Nous y serons dans quelques minutes.

Vous acquiescez d'un signe de tête. Plus vite vous seriez rendu, plus vite vous vous sentiriez mieux! Avec surprise, mais surtout soulagée, vous sentez Tobi lâcher votre main et voyez celui-ci se mettre à marcher normalement. Vous le suivez à une distance raisonnable et observez votre environnement. Les arbres poussent si près l'un de l'autre que la lumière du soleil ne peut filtrer qu'avec difficulté au travers de leurs branches. Vous remarquez alors que le petit sentier sur lequel vous vous étiez engagé semblait devenir de plus en plus étroit et qu'il était maintenant impossible d'y cheminer aux côtés d'une autre personne. Vous avez de plus en plus de difficulté à suivre Païn et Tobi, qui plus habitué que vous à voyager ici, vous distancent de plus en plus. Vous essayez d'accélérer, mais les racines glissantes vous font trébucher et vous ne parvenez pas à aller assez vite pour pouvoir rattraper Païn et Tobi. Le fait que Païn chuchotait tout à l'heure et que Tobi ne parlait plus vous avait mit sur vos gardes et c'est la seule raison qui vous empêche de leur crier de vous attendre lorsque vous les voyez disparaître dans une courbe. Ce seul petit moment d'inattention vous est fatal, votre pied droit se coince sous une racine et vous perdez pied, vous affalant sur le sentier. De la poussière plein le nez, vous jurez. Pourquoi ne vous attendent-ils pas au juste?! Vous fulminez.

Vous ouvrez la bouche avec l'intention de leur crier de revenir tout de suite pour vous guider lorsque vous entendez un craquement sur votre droite. Vous vous figez. Vous fermez les yeux en espérant très fort que se ne soit qu'une petite bête curieuse. Ouvrant les yeux, vous tournez lentement la tête vers la source du craquement. Votre regard se pose alors sur… un étrange oiseau blanc non loin de vous. Celui-ci vous regarde curieusement. Soulagé, vous entreprenez de vous relever et une fois sur vos deux jambes, vous attraper un kunaï dans l'étui sur votre jambe droite et le lancé vers l'oiseau, voulant le faire fuir. L'étrange animal blanc regarde l'arme se diriger vers lui, mais ne bouge pas. Et à votre plus grande surprise, vous entendez un cri venant du cœur de la forêt :

-Katsu!

À ces mots, l'oiseau produit une énorme explosion à quelques mètres de vous…

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Première chose... je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard... mais que voulez vous! Je suis étudiante et mes études prennent beaucoup de place dans ma vie. Ce qui me laisse moins de temps pour écrire. Me pardonnerez-vous un jour? J'espère bien!_

_Mais vous devez me laisser une chance, ce chapitre ci est plus long que les autres et ne vous inquiétez pas, le cinquième chapitre est en cours d'écriture. J'espère que vous allez suivre "vos aventures" jusqu'au bout. C'est très encourageant de savoir que ses histoires sont lues... et j'adore les reviews! Laissez en s.v.p.!!! XP J'vous adow!_

**Chapitre IV**

L'Akatsuki…

Le souffle de l'explosion vous propulse à plusieurs mètres contre un arbre, vous coupant le souffle tant le choc est puissant. Une douleur lancinante vous brule le visage ainsi qu'une partie du torse. Vous ressentez quelque chose de poisseux couler le long de votre tête, dans votre cou, sur vos épaules, vos bras, vous l'entendez goutter parterre. Baissant les yeux, vous voyez que c'est un liquide rouge… votre sang. Une vague de panique vous envahit, jamais vous n'aviez autant saigné! Instinctivement, vous portez votre main à votre visage, touchant votre chair brulée. Vous étouffez un cri de souffrance. La douleur est inimaginable, vous ne parvenez pas à articuler le moindre mot, vous avez l'impression que quelqu'un s'amuse à scalper lamelle de chair par lamelle de chair votre visage et votre buste. Vous ressentez une envie irrésistible de pleurer, mais vous ne sentez aucunement les larmes monter à vos yeux. En fait, vous remarquez que vous ne pouvez plus voir clairement avec votre œil gauche, vous ne parvenez même plus à le refermer. Rageuse, vous serrez les poings, mais si vous tremblez, ce n'est cependant pas de rage, mais de peur. Car pour une deuxième fois, vous aviez entendu un craquement de branches près de vous. Arrêtant de respirer, vous vous retournez lentement…

Votre regard se pose alors sur un pied. Chaussé d'un soulier ouvert dans le bout, dévoilant des orteils aux ongles peints en indigo foncé, presque noir. Vous relevez lentement la tête et détaillez le personnage dressé devant vous. Il ou elle porte un long manteau noir orné de nuages rouges (comme Païn et Tobi?) ainsi qu'un chapeau de paille aux larges bords d'où pendent de long rubans blancs. La seule partie de son visage que vous parvenez à distinguez est son œil droit, car l'autre est caché par une longue frange de cheveux blonds. Cet œil d'un bleu profond comme un ciel dépourvu de nuage vous observe attentivement. C'est alors que vous remarquez dans sa main droite, un oiseau blanc identique à celui qui venait de vous sauter au visage. Prise de panique, vous essayez de vous éloigner de ce personnage à l'aide de vos mains et de vos jambes, sans pour autant pouvoir vous relever. Vous vous empêtrez dans les racines perçant le sol, vous faites pitié à voir tant vous paniquez. L'inconnu blond devant vous semble rire de vous, de votre peur face à sa puissance.

Encore quelqu'un de plus puissant que vous… cette pensée vous donne des envies de meurtre! Vous reprenez lentement contenance, chassant les tremblements de peur qui assaillent votre corps. Sentant votre sang bouillir dans vos veines, vous entreprenez de vous relevez. Ne quittant pas l'inconnu des yeux, vous portez vos mains l'une contre l'autre dans le but de composer des signes de malaxation du chakra. Vous n'avez que le temps d'en composer un que vous entendez des bruits de course. Ne vous laissant pas distraire, vous continuez de préparer une technique avec le chakra opposé à celui de la terre de l'inconnu, soit celui de l'électricité. Les gloussements du personnage en manteau d'Akatsuki s'arrêtent et celui-ci ce retourne vers la source des bruits de course. Grosse erreur. Projetant votre chakra devant vous à la manière d'un sabre, vous vous élancez sur lui en lançant un cri de guerre. L'objet de votre frustration daigne enfin vous porter un regard et vous jubilez en voyant son œil s'écarquiller de surprise.

- ARRÊTES! Crie une voix familière.

De justesse, vous parvenez à changer la direction de votre attaque, vous envoyant percuter un arbre de plein fouet. Votre poignet s'écrase contre son tronc et le craquement sonore que ce choc produit vous glace le sang, mais la douleur que vous ressentez en sentant l'articulation se fracturer vous arrache un cri de souffrance. Vous vous laissez glisser à terre et tournez la tête vers celui qui avait perturbé votre concentration.

-TOBI! Hurlez-vous. ESPÈCE DE DEMEURER! TU M'AS FAIT RATER MA TECHNIQUE ET EN PLUS, J'ME SUIS PÊTER LE POIGNET!

Celui-ci se met à se tortiller d'embarra.

-Oh! Désolé, je ne voulais pas… je… c'est juste que… Deidara-Kun est un ami…

Vous froncez les sourcils en dévisageant celui que vous aviez presque découpé en rondelles. Ainsi il (ou elle) s'appelle Deidara? Et à en croire son manteau et ce que Tobi dit, il (ou elle) doit faire parti de l'Akatsuki aussi. Alors la… oups! Vous aviez essayé de tuer un membre de cette organisation dès votre premier jour au sein de celle-ci. Vous alliez vous faire une sacrée réputation!

-Deidara, demande Païn qui vient d'arriver, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à notre nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki? Elle n'était pas dans cet état il y a à peine cinq minutes.

-Un… un nouveau membre? Fit-il (ou elle) en reculant un tantinet. J-je… ne savais pas… dé-désolé… je…

Deidara baissa la tête de manière honteuse.

-Je crois que je n'ai donc plus besoin de ça, ajouta-t-il (ou elle) en approchant ses mains l'une de l'autre.

Il (ou elle) ouvrit celle où il n'y avait pas d'oiseau et horrifiée, vous regardez la bouche sur la paume de celle-ci s'ouvrir. Votre mâchoire choit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc! » Vous dites vous. Une langue démesurée sort de cette bouche un peu trop étrange pour vous et s'enroule autour de l'oiseau… et l'avale!?!

-BEURK! Vous exclamez-vous. C'EST DÉGUEULASSE! POURQUOI VOUS NE RÉAGISSEZ PAS! FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE IL A UNE BOUCHE DANS LA MAIN!

-En fait, j'ai DES bouches dans les mains, vous dit Deidara en exhibant fièrement ses deux mains devant votre visage, paumes tournées vers vous.

Tétanisée, vous dévisagez les deux bouches au creux de ses mains s'ouvrir lentement et… vous faire des grimaces? Espèce de salaud… ou salope! Votre expression mi horrifiée, mi choquée, arrache un rire à ce ou cette humain (humaine) ou encore un (une) extra-terrestre dont vous ne parvenez pas à identifier LE PUTAIN DE SEXE!

Aveuglée par votre désir très présent de foutre votre poing dans la tronche de demeurer à deux balles de cet hermaphrodite, vous esquissez un mouvement pour vous relever. Erreur… Vous vous appuyez sur votre main dont le poignet est brisé, vous retombez sur le dos en criant de douleur et votre tête heurte violement le tronc d'un arbre qui avait eu la brillante idée de se trouver derrière vous à cet instant précis… bon d'accord il était là bien avant vous, mais vous êtes en rogne, donc vous passez tout sur le dos des autres! La dernière chose que vous apercevez avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, est l'une des bouches de Deidara recracher un tas d'argile dans son autre main, les restes de l'oiseau…

---

Vous vous sentez tellement bien! Sereine, calme, confortable… vous recouvrez lentement vos sens. La première chose que vous parvenez à identifier est le matelas moelleux sur lequel vous reposée. Ensuite viennent la douce odeur de fleurs fraîchement cueillies, une subtile brise soufflant doucement sur votre visage et les draps soyeux qui recouvrent votre corps… dénudé!? D'un coup, vous ouvrez les yeux. Vous vous sentez encore plus désorientée, car vous ne parvenez pas à identifier la pièce où vous vous trouvez. Un sentiment de panique vous submerge peu à peu, et ce contre votre gré. Les derniers événements vous avaient appris à ne pas paniquer et évaluer les situations. Vous fermez donc les yeux et respirez un bon coup. « Inspire, expire… » Vous répétez vous intérieurement. C'est en répétant ce petit exercice que vous réalisez enfin l'absence de douleur. Continuant de vous concentrer sur votre respiration les yeux clos, vous portez lentement une main à votre visage. Vous restez surprise de constater que votre peau est redevenue douce et lisse, aucune trace de brulure. Espérant un miracle, vous prenez votre courage à deux mains et pivotez lentement, mais surement votre poignet brisé lors de votre « combat » … Rien… plus de douleur, comme si rien de tout ce que vous aviez vécue dernièrement n'était arrivé. Vous ouvrez alors les yeux.

Mais vous vous jetez sous les couvertures aussitôt en étouffant un hoquet de surprise. Un homme aux cheveux blonds remontés en queue de cheval sur la tête dont une généreuse frange retombe devant l'œil gauche vous observe de son œil droit, d'un bleu saphir. Vous vous remémorez alors… l'explosion crée par le curieux petit oiseau blanc, l'étrange personnage en manteau noir orné de nuages rouges… Mais bien sur! Deidara!

-J'peux savoir ce que tu fais ici? Lui demandez-vous en pointant une tête curieuse en dehors des draps.

Vous détaillez Deidara d'un œil critique et parvenez à la conclusion qu'il est bel et bien un homme. Aucune poitrine développée à l'horizon et (vous rougissez un peu en vous faisant la réflexion) vous parvenez clairement à distinguer une… forme assez masculine dans son entre-jambe… Bien quoi?! Son pantalon est vraiment serré alors, difficile à manquer, d'accord?!

-Je suis venu m'excuser et voir si tu allais mieux, fit-il, vous tirant de vos pensées.

-Ça va, lui répondez-vous en vous assoyant dans votre lit (faisant sur de caller bien solidement les draps sous vos bras). Euh… j'aimerais aussi savoir…

-Pourquoi tu n'as aucunes blessures? Termine-t-il à votre place.

Vous haussez les sourcils en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. « Ce qu'il est perspicace dite donc! » Vous dites vous. Il sourit avant d'enchainer.

-Notre organisation entretient de nombreux contacts avec l'extérieur et nous possédons de très bons alliés. Bref, nous pouvons recourir aux meilleurs médecins de leurs villages. Cette fois, nous avons fait appelle à Konoha et tu as pu bénéficier des services médicaux de la légendaire Tsunade, cinquième Hogake du village. Pour être franc, tes blessures étaient mineures, donc non tu ne nous à pas rendu trop redevant envers Konoha.

Konoha?! Vous aviez ratez une chance de rencontrer la dirigeante de ce fabuleux village! Vous vous seriez giflée, mais vous vous consolez en vous disant que vous aviez l'excuse d'aller la remercier pour enfin visiter Konoha. Vous souriez bêtement, vous attirant le regard interrogateur de Deidara. Un silence pesant s'installe alors entre vous, vous mettant assez mal à l'aise tous les deux.

-Euh… Encore désolé pour… mon accueil assez… _explosif_…

Vous le dévisagez un moment, retenant l'éclat de rire qui vous supplie de pouvoir franchir vos lèvres, mais vous vous retenez. C'est à ce moment que vous remarquez les coins de ses lèvres trembler… Vos regards se rencontrent et c'est ce qui déclenche votre fou rire à tous deux. Au bout de quelques minutes, vous essuyez les larmes perlant aux coins de vos yeux. Vous n'aviez jamais autant rit, en fait vous n'aviez jamais eu d'ami… c'est la seule rancune que vous éprouvez face à vos parents maintenant que vous commencez à ressentir de l'amitié envers Deidara.

-Maintenant je vais y aller moi, annonce Deidara en se levant de sur la petite chaise tirée à votre chevet, profites-en pour t'habiller. Je vais envoyer Tobi te chercher dans environ une heure, pour te laisser le temps de te préparer. Si tu veux, il y a une salle de bain avec bain et douche accolée à ta chambre, c'est la porte du fond, termine-t-il en ouvrant une porte à gauche de votre lit et en y sortant.

Vous aviez rougie lorsqu'il avait mentionné le fait que vous êtes nue (vous aviez oublié ce… léger détail) Tendant l'oreille, vous essayez de capter le moindre bruit afin de détecter le moindre intrus trop près de votre porte de chambre pour que vous vous sentiez alaise de vous promener nue dans celle-ci. N'entendant aucun bruit, vous vous glissez hors du lit et sur la pointe des pieds, vous vous rendez à la porte menant à la salle de bain. Une fois dans celle-ci, vous trouvez votre paranoïa exagérée. Secouant la tête, vous souriez. Vous n'avez aucune idée pourquoi, mais vous vous sentez bien, mieux que vous ne l'aviez jamais été. Vous vous glissez dans la douche restant sous l'eau chaude de celle-ci une bonne demi-heure, appréciant ses effets apaisant. Une fois séchez, vous enfilez les vêtements posés sur le comptoir du lavabo (gracieuseté de Païn) et essayez de peigner votre tignasse rebelle, mais vous vous avouez vaincu bien assez vite. Une queue de cheval et hop! Vous sortez de la salle de bain et entrez dans votre chambre. Vous regardez l'heure, encore une dizaine de minutes avant l'arrivée de Tobi. Vous décidez de faire votre lit (une première en cinq ans! Votre mère aurait été fière de vous!) Vous n'avez que le temps de poser votre dernier oreiller sur les draps bien tirés que quelqu'un cogne à votre porte. Vous vous dirigez vers celle-ci et l'ouvrez.

-Bonjour ma meilleure amie du monde! S'écrie Tobi en vous prenant dans ses bras.

Vous soulevant, il vous fait tournoyer. Assez rapidement, vous éprouvez le besoin de respirer, car bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'air Tobi détient une pogne de fer.

-Voudrais… respirer… parvenez-vous à articuler avec le peu de souffle qui subsiste dans vos poumons.

-Oh! Pardons! S'exclame-t-il en vous posant à terre, Tobi est désolé, Tobi s'excuse, Tobi est un gentil garçon, pardonnes lui!

Soupirant, vous lui dites que vous allez bien, que vous n'êtes pas fâchée et que oui il est un gentil garçon… vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû être si conciliante, car vous agrippant par le poignet, il vous tire carrément derrière lui en dehors de votre chambre. Il vous fait parcourir ainsi plusieurs corridors avant de s'arrêter devant une porte… sans crier gare et ne pouvant vous arrêter attend… vous le heurtez violemment… résultat, il se cogne contre l'immense porte de bois massif devant vous. Il titube un peu avant de tomber à la renverse, mais juste à temps, vous parvenez à le retenir.

-Houlà! Fait-il en se frottant la tête. Vraiment solide cette porte… et merci de m'avoir rattrapé, Tobi t'es redevant, car Tobi est un gentil garçon, Tobi…

-Oui, oui, faites-vous agacée, ce n'est rien.

Il se remet sur ses jambes, époussette ses épaules et plonge en une profonde révérence devant vous en vous indiquant la porte.

-Après toi, rit-il.

Septique, vous avancez vers cette imposante porte. D'une main hésitante, vous tournez la poigner de celle-ci et poussez. Ce que vous apercevez derrière vous laisse sans voix. Une immense salle toute en longueur se prolonge sous vos yeux ébahis. De larges colonnes de marbres soutiennent la voûte, assez haute merci, tandis qu'un long tapis rouge se déroule de votre position à l'entrée de la salle jusqu'au pied d'un imposant trône sculpté à même le marbre. Sur celui-ci, vous parvenez à identifier Païn. À sa droite, vous distinguez une femme aux cheveux bleus ainsi qu'une… plante carnivore?! Secouant la tête, vous regardez encore une fois et parvenez à distinguer un homme au milieu des deux grandes feuilles de la plante. Ses yeux jaunes brillent assez pour que vous en voyez la couleur, mais sa peau est assez étrange elle aussi (pas autant que la plante qui « recouvre » son corps cependant) Divisée nettement en deux, une partie de son corps est d'un blanc neige tandis que l'autre moitié est d'un noir charbon. Stupéfiant… Plus loin, vous distinguez un homme aux cheveux d'un blanc argenté qui discute avec un homme dont le visage et la tête sont recouvert de tissu. Vers la gauche, vous apercevez trois homme, le plus grand a une peau d'un bleu-gris rappelant la peau des requins, le deuxième possède une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant et le troisième n'est autre que Deidara. Toute cette belle petite assemblé est vêtue de longs manteaux noirs décorés de nuages rouges. Vous souriez et esquissez un pas dans la direction de Deidara lorsque la main de Tobi se pose sur votre avant-bras.

-C'est ta cérémonie d'initiation, bonne chance, souffle-t-il en composant quelques signes de malaxation de chakra pour ensuite disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Sous le choc, vous vous retournez, le cherchant, mais il n'est plus dans la salle. Il vous avait… _abandonné_… Vous remarquez alors que les bruits de conversation avaient cessé dans la salle, c'est en vous mordant la lèvre inférieur que vous vous retournez lentement vers le trône de Païn. Celui-ci est levé, les bras écartés devant lui.

-Viens donc te joindre à nous, clame-t-il à votre intention.

Déglutissant, vous entreprenez la longue traversé de la salle… Plus vous avancez, plus vous vous sentez intimidé par les autres, leurs regards pèsent sur vous… Serrant les poings, vous avancez cependant d'un pas ferme (bien quoi?! Orgueilleuse comme vous l'êtes, pas vraiment surprenant que vous teniez à votre dignité!) Au fur et à mesure que vous vous rapprochez de Païn, les membres de l'Akatsuki se disposent un deux lignes bien droite de chaque côtés du tapis rouge. Lorsque vous arrivez entres eux… vous vous sentez soudainement petite… oui, _très _petite. Ignorant de votre mieux la présence de ces inconnus, vous vous plantez bien droite à quelques pas de Païn.

-Je vois que tu as meilleur mine, dit-il en vous saluant d'un geste de la tête, auquel vous répondez aussitôt.

-En fait, je vais très bien si vous voulez savoir et encore merci pour les traitements médicaux.

-C'était la moindre des choses. Mais, passons aux choses sérieuses, fit-il en s'assoyant. Je crois que tu connais le but de ta présence ici en ce moment, où est-ce que je me trompe?

-Euh… Tobi m'as parlé d'une initiation…

Il sourit et vous entendez les autres membres de l'organisation étouffer un gloussement. _Très très petite _que vous vous sentez…

-Toujours à exagérer les choses lui, il faudrait que j'ai une _petite _discussion avec lui à ce sujet… marmonna Païn, mais bon, ce sera pour une autre fois. J'appellerais plus cela une célébration de ton adhésion, mais initiation peut aussi faire je crois. Bref, je vais tout d'abord commencer par te présenter tes nouveaux équipiers. Je vais commencer par l'arrière de la rangée à ta droite. Voici Hidan (l'homme aux cheveux blancs-argentés), Zetsu (brrr… la plante carnivore!), Sasori (l'homme aux cheveux roux) et Konan (la femme aux cheveux bleus. De l'autre côté, voici Kisame (l'homme à la peau de requin… horrifiée vous dévisagez ses dents effilées lorsqu'il vous sourit), Deidara (il vous sourit, vous répondez à son sourire) et Kakuzu (l'homme dont ont ne peut apercevoir que les yeux parce que le reste de sa tête est caché sous une… cagoule). Deux de nos membres sont absents, Tobi parce qu'il devait accomplir une mission urgente, et Itachi, car il n'est pas encore revenu de la sienne (le nom Itachi vous dit vaguement quelque chose, mais vous décidez de l'ignorer pour l'instant)

Le reste de la « cérémonie » se passe assez vite. Païn vous remet votre bague (le signe du caméléon est imprimé sur celle-ci), votre manteau ainsi qu'un chapeau de paille comme celui que Deidara portait lors de votre rencontre. Il vous fait par la suite répéter un serment et une fois cette dernière chose faite, il s'excuse et sort accompagné de Konan. Vous restez donc seule avec les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Vous souriez en pensant que vous aussi vous faites maintenant partie de cette organisation surpuissante. Vous alliez pouvoir venger vos parents… et vous jubilez à cette pensée.

-Heureux que tu aies rejoint nos rangs, commença Zetsu, _encore une bouche à nourrir, _maugréa-t-il… d'une autre voix?! Ne parles pas comme ça voyons! Fit-il encore en changeant une nouvelle fois de voix. _Arrêtes de te plaindre, je ne fais jamais rien comme tu veux! Fous moi la paix!_

Les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension, vous continuez d'assister à l'étrange monologue de Zetsu. Deidara s'approche alors de vous et vous dit :

-Il a une double personnalité, le côté noir… bien c'est le plus colérique et méchant des deux et le côté blanc… il en est presque barjot avec ses beaux discours.

-JE T'AI ENTENDU SALOPARD! Crie Zetsu (vous identifié cette voix comme étant celle de sa personnalité… blanche… parce que ce que qui suivit… vous le censurez tout simplement…)

-Ça va, ça va! S'excusa Deidara, la prochaine fois, je m'arrangerai pour que vous ne m'entendiez pas les gars!

La suite fut assez mouvementée… Zetsu se jeta sur Deidara en criant comme un défoncé et le blond s'esquiva assez rapidement… bientôt suivit de l'homme plante.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça? Demandez-vous pleine d'espoir.

-Ce n'est pas pour te décourager, mais Deidara est… difficile à vivre… mais les pires se sont Tobi et Zetsu, vous dit Sasori.

-Ah…

Il haussa les épaules et sortit de la salle à son tour. Ne reste plus que vous, Kisame, Hidan et Kakuzu.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennui, mais j'ai de l'argent à aller compter, dit Kakuzu avant de disparaître.

-Moi, je vais aller prendre une douche, je reviens tout juste de mission et… je crois que je commence à…

-Sentir le poisson, oui merci, mais on avait déjà remarqué, lança Hidan, coupant Kisame.

Celui-ci rit puis sortit à son tour. Seule avec Hidan, vous le détaillez un peu plus. Ses cheveux argentés sont soigneusement peignés vers l'arrière et ses yeux d'un violet pâle vous donne l'impression d'être transpercée par son regard. Les agrafes de sont manteau ne sont pas attachées et son torse est complètement dénudé. Musclé dite donc! Mais ce qui vous frappe encore plus, est l'étrange médaillon pendant à son cou. Vous ouvrez la bouche pour le questionner à ce sujet, mais il vous devance.

-Je suis un disciple du Jashin, commença-t-il en le passant par-dessus sa tête pour ensuite vous le tendre. Je suis immortel, mais pour ça, je dois payer un certain prix. Chaque semaine je dois tuer un être humain pour ensuite me poignarder et prier au moins une demi-heure étendu dans mon sang.

Vos yeux s'écarquillent, vous auriez aimé être immortel, mais l'idée de baigner dans votre sang une fois par semaine vous plait vraiment peu…

-Euh… je crois que je vais passer mon tour, faites-vous ce qui le fait rire.

-Je m'en doutais, mais bon, si je te raccompagnais à ta chambre?

-Ce serait vraiment apprécié… je ne me souviens pas de… son emplacement à vrai dire..

-Allez viens, dit-il en encerclant vos épaules de son bras. Et puis, être disciple du Jashin c'est bien pour vous aussi, je peux m'entraîner avec n'importe qui sans avoir peur de mourir. Pratique pas vrai?

Vous acquiescez et vous dites que finalement, vous aviez fait le bon choix en décidant d'accompagner Païn. L'Akatsuki en valait la peine…

À suivre…


End file.
